Sensors of medical equipment have been connected to the host device through cabling or tubing. This enables the user to verify the connection by following the cable from one device at the end of the cable to the other and device connected to it. In a wireless application there is no physical connection between the host and the sensor. Still, the need to verify the connection remains.
Medical sensors connected to each other through cables making up a network of such devices applied to and around a single patient is called a medical body area network, MBAN. Such a MBAN is used normally in a hospital, but also in other places such as a home or a sport facility. The devices included in and part of an MBAN can easily be seen by the connected cables between the devices. A new device can be connected to an existing MBAN by connecting the cable of the new device to a hub of the existing MBAN.
With wireless applications the communication can be carried out without a physical connection, such as a cable. An example of a wireless MBAN is disclosed in US 2009/0186577 A1. A wireless MBAN may give some advantages. However, it is difficult for a user to see what wireless devices are part of the wireless MBAN, because there are no cables to physically connect between the devices and the host. It is difficult for a user to verify which of the wireless devices are connected to a certain receiving host or monitor. Typically the wireless device may be verified based on the serial number of the devices involved, or the device name, or the patient's identification. This is laborious and slow and requires extreme precision from the user to verify the serial number, device names, or patient identification. Human error and confusion is common in this situation and can lead to very serious consequences. When a verification needs to be made it is normally preferred that it takes place quickly.
It is a problem to verify wireless devices part of a wireless MBAN, especially for increasing the intuitiveness and speed of performing the verification. It is a problem to find out where the data a caretaker sees comes from. It is a problem to ensure that data is collected from a specific patient or person without interference of data collected from somebody else. How to realize a verification in a simple manner and in an intuitive manner is a technical problem. Ease and intuitiveness and security are problems to consider. It is a problem to provide solutions that are economic and technically feasible, a solution must be possible and practical to perform in realty easily and conveniently, also in a medical environment. Medical environments inherently have strict regulations and health and safety aspects to consider.